Here, Boogle Bunny!
by aBoOm-Un
Summary: ABANDONED. When Pein and Konan go on a trip, they leave Pein’s bunny Boogle in Itachi’s care. He isn’t impressed, judging how Boogle is a collective noun for weasel. That, and she's a nut. So, how’s he gonna survive taking care of it for a week?
1. Day 1

_"Alright, I get it. Very funny. I have to take care of Pein's rabbit. The little bugger is going to DIE, I'll tell you that. For God's sake, it's called BOOGLE. A group of weasels. Pein, sometimes I wonder if you're trying to make me go insane."_

_**Here, Boogle Bunny!**_

**Summary: When Pein and Blue go on a temporary trip, they leave Pein's bunny Boogle in Itachi's care. He isn't impressed, judging how Boogle is a collective noun for weasel. Also, he hates animals. So, how's he gonna survive taking care of it alone for a week?**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Do you think Pein in canon would ****ACTUALLY**** own a bunny called Boogle?**

**Author Note: Ahem. Boogle is actually my rabbit...**

_By aBoOm-Un_

_Day 1_

Itachi involuntarily twitched. He screwed up his face for about the a millionth time that day, stretched his arm underneath the bed and crooned in monotone, "Here, bunny-bunny…"

Kisame snorted slightly, and shoved a fist in his mouth. Itachi glared hatefully at his blue-skinned partner, who took one look at Itachi and giggle-snorted.

Well, no wonder. It isn't every day when you see Itachi lying on the floor, trying to get a beige-coloured rabbit out from under a bed.

Itachi sent Kisame another glare, and slumped back down onto the floor, managing to choke out, "Here, bunny-bunny…" Kisame made a half squealing half dying noise and slumped over onto his knees, going red with laughter. Deidara was grinning, his scope ticking suspiciously. Itachi cursed under his breath, an urge to kill them all wallowing up inside of him.

Why did Pein do this to him? Deidara or Tobi would have _loved_ to keep a bunny for a week. I mean, come _on._ It was fuzzy, friendly, cute…

Haha. Maybe in _their_ eyes.

To Itachi, it was a horrible little fat thing with a giant fold of fat around its neck.

"_We need you to take care of the bunny because you would have had the most experience," Pein said blandly, stroking the beige blob in his arms. "You had a little brother, you know what you need to take care of something." Konan was unconsciously pulling bits of paper off of the flower in her hair, until she sighed, "Pein, can we leave yet?"_

"_In a moment," Pein sighed, lifting the blob and pulling it in Itachi's outstretched hands. "Its name is Boogle. Feed her once every day. One cup of this," he gestured over in the far corner with a lazy flick of his hand, "The red box has all the food. Make sure she gets at least 2 hours of human interaction a day. That's about it, I s'pose," he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Got any questions?"_

_Itachi blinked twice. "So… I have to take care of a rabbit."_

"_That's the main point," Konan sighed. "God, and people say you're a genius."_

_Itachi exhaled deeply, and shut his eyes. "So… How long will this go for?"_

"_One week. Don't worry, it won't be hard," Pein grinned. Konan smirked back at him. Itachi frowned. They knew something he didn't..._

"_Have fun!" And with that final word, Pein and Konan picked up a suitcase each and walked out the door, leaving Itachi with the blob in his arms._

Oh, _suuuuure._ "Take care of the bunny, it won't be hard!" Fat chance.

The moment he got the freakin' thing, it jumped straight out of his arms and ran as fast as its fat little legs would take it.

Kisame and Deidara wondered what the hell was going on when Itachi went sprinting down the hall...

"_Deidara, have you gotten the forms for me yet?" Kisame said, waking Deidara up from his little daydream. _

"…_Un? Oh yeah… I got them in my room, un." Deidara responded slowly, scratching his cheek._

_Kisame rolled his eyes and said slowly, "Will you get them for me…?" Deidara didn't respond. His eyes were glazed over and his hands hung limply by his side. "Ahem… __DEIDARA."_

"_Un?"_

_Kisame frowned. "The forms."_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_**DEIDARA.**"_

"_Un?"_

_Kisame opened his mouth angrily, but didn't get a chance to say anything._

_A little blob went sprinting past his feet, running over Deidara's bare feet. He squeaked slightly, and lifted his leg as if something had bit him. Kisame raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"_

_Then Itachi went sprinting by, cloak flapping as he ran._

_He sprinted off down the hallway, leaving the two at a loss for words. Kisame cleared his throat. "Itachi, what the hell are you doing?"_

_Itachi stopped suddenly in his tracks, and spun around to stare at the two. Kisame was staring blankly at him, his face covered with feelings of bemusement, humor and fear. Deidara scratched his cheek once more, and blinked twice._

"_Weasel, what the hell is up? What was the thing that ran over my foot, un? I blame you!" His voice rose with escalation, a frown gracing his face. Itachi blinked, and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. _

"_Boogle."_

"_What about weasels, weaselboy?" Deidara said coolly, folding his arms. "What ran over my foot, un?"_

"_I told you before,_ _idiot. Boogle."_

"_What the hell is Boogle?"_

"_A group of weasels."_

"_Leader-san's rabbit."_

_Deidara stared at Itachi. "No freakin' way, un. Leader-san doesn't have a rabbit."_

"_Yes, he does," Itachi sighed exasperatedly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Kisame could sense the impatience in his voice, something which is hard to find. "I have to take care of it for a week." Kisame frowned slightly, and rubbed his chin._

"_Why you, Itachi-san? I mean, you're a mentally unstable twenty-two year old man who killed off his entire clan and tortured his little brother more than once. Did they __actually__ think you had the skills to care for a rabbit for a week?"_

"_Obviously," Itachi snorted. "Why else would I be chasing a rabbit right now?"_

"_Speaking of which, where did it go?"_

_Itachi cursed, and sprinted off again, leaving Kisame and Deidara standing at a loss for words in the hall._

"…_Wow. What a weird and awkward moment, un." Deidara murmured, stroking his chin. Kisame rolled his eyes._

"_Hey, are you gonna give me those papers yet?"_

"…_Un?"_

After about 20 minutes chasing the rabbit, Itachi caught up with it. And that was when it ran away again, into his room, under his bed.

And that was where Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were now. Itachi lying on the floor, crooning to a rabbit, with Kisame and Deidara snickering all the while.

Kisame had stood up after lying on the floor and let out another giggle-snort, while Deidara hooted loudly, a large grin across his face. Itachi twitched once again, and seethed, "H-Here, bunny-bunny…"

The rabbit twitched its nose slightly, and made a slight grunting noise. Itachi resisted the urge to grab the thing and rip its head off, and said in a strained calm, steely tone, "Here, bunny bunny…"

Shinobi must keep in control of their emotions, no matter what. Itachi knew this.

But oh GOD, he couldn't stand this little bunny.

Itachi bit his lip in concentration, reaching out to the bunny. It leant slightly towards him, until…

"It bit me!" Itachi scampered backwards slightly, shaking his hand in the air. There was a large bite mark on his right pointer finger, and blood was streaming out of it. Itachi shook it again for a moment, and glared viciously at the blob under the bed. It made another grunting noise and slunk back further away into the far crevices of underneath his bed.

Deidara snorted loudly and Kisame howled with laughter, slinging their arms around each other for support. The two slumped over in hysterics; Itachi looked poised to kill.

Kisame stopped laughing for a moment, scared for whatever Itachi was about to kill, but remembered.

Itachi was poised to kill a rabbit.

He began laughing again, setting Deidara off. Deidara screeched with laughter, sounding a lot like a dying cat. Kisame responded favorably to this by letting out another giggle-snort, making Deidara laugh even louder.

Itachi meanwhile, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, in a meditation pose, taking every ounce of willpower not to kill Kisame, Deidara and the bunny right here, right now.

Deidara and Kisame stopped laughing, but Kisame was still snickering, while Deidara wiped his eyes. Itachi climbed up to his feet, brushed dust off of his clothes, and said in an icy-calm tone, "YOU get it out."

Deidara snorted. "Piece of cake, un."

Deidara went down onto his hands and knees, and crooned softly, "Here, bunny-bunny. Don't be afraid, un." In the darkness, Itachi and Kisame could see the little bunny lean slightly towards Deidara's outstretched hand. It took a couple of steps forward, and Deidara moved his hand back slightly. "Don't be afraid, bunny-bunny, un." Deidara soothed, pulling his hand towards his body. The bunny followed it, and Deidara gently lifted it up into his arms.

Itachi's face dropped, while Kisame smirked slightly. "So much for the demon bunny NOW, eh Itachi?" He nudged Itachi slightly, earning a Uchiha Death Glare© from the young prodigy.

Itachi snorted, "Bah. That isn't a good feat."

Deidara, who was stroking the bunny in his arms, said in a spooky tone of voice, "It knows you're afraid, un."

Kisame snorted slightly, while Itachi made a huffing noise, his handsome face screwed up in a scowl.

"I'll take it."

"Sure, be my guest, un." Deidara said mockingly, handing the bunny over to Itachi. Itachi pulled it up to his chest, but the rabbit tried to jump.

_Tried._

More like it leaped for the air but Itachi was still holding onto its legs so it really was dangling in midair, making grunting noises. It swung its head back and tried to bite Itachi, who dropped it. It landed with a splat on the floor and ran back underneath the bed.

Itachi twitched once more, while Kisame and Deidara hooted loudly at his expense.

One thing was for sure; _the bunny won't get through this week alive._

* * *

**Erm…no comment?**


	2. Night 1

"_Hahaha. I realize that you want to bring me down, but this is just going to far. A rabbit is __**NOT**__ going to help my skills develop. All this is going to do is make us have rabbit stew for dinner one night. Very soon, in fact."_

_**Here, Boogle Bunny!**_

**Recap: Boogle is annoying Itachi. End of story. Oh, and Boogle likes Deidara more than Itachi. Bah.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Do you think Pein in canon would ****ACTUALLY**** own a bunny called Boogle?**

_By aBoOm-Un_

_Night of Day 1_

After Boogle had ran underneath the bed again, after about 2 hours, Itachi gave up once more and Deidara got Boogle out from under the bed and into its hutch, which was conveniently placed in Itachi's room.

…And it stunk like poop.

Kisame wrinkled his nose in disgust, while Deidara made a slight gagging noise and recoiled. Itachi scowled and said slowly, "…Why is it kept in my room?"

"'Cause you have to take care of it, un," Deidara mumbled, holding his nose. "Would it make sense putting it in my room, un?"

"Probably. Because, y'know about Itachi going blind and crap because of the Mange? His smell is enhanced, and it makes it at least five times worse…" Kisame trailed off when he saw the look on Itachi's face. Deidara blinked twice.

"…Weasel is blind?" He grinned slightly. "Holy crap, I'd **PAY **to see him blind for a day, un. Do it!"

"No." Itachi said firmly, folding his arms. "I refuse."

"B-But, c'mon! My birthday is soon-"

"Do you really think I'd care about your birthday?"

Deidara snuffled slightly. Kisame coughed nervously. "Anyway… Itachi-san can take care of the rabbit, can't he?"

Deidara and Kisame observed the Konoha Missing-Nin, who was currently glaring full intensity at the rabbit, who sniffed its surroundings.

Then crapped on the floor of its hutch.

Deidara giggled hysterically, while Kisame smirked slightly. Itachi twitched as a putrid smell wafted around the room. HIS room.

He grabbed a can of air-freshener off of the bedside table and sprayed it wildly around the room, hoping to drown out the stench.

Itachi coughed slightly, squinting into the foggy abyss of fumes that filled the room. He wasn't used to it. Fume intolerance skipped a generation.

_FAR, FAR AWAY IN KONOHA_

Sasuke's nose twitched slightly, and he sneezed quietly. Tugging the towel a bit further up his waist, he popped the lid off of his hair-spray can, held up his hair and sprayed wildly, filling the room with a purple, hazy abyss.

It's the way he keeps his haircut the same way, children.

_BACK TO THE LOVELY AKATSUKI GENTLEMEN…_

"Itachi… How much air-freshener do you need?" Kisame coughed, frantically waving the fumes away. Itachi stared blankly at Kisame.

"Enough to keep the stench away."

"I don't exactly blame him, un," Deidara coughed. He squinted at the rabbit. "That thing can make a stench, un." Itachi frowned slightly, but then sighed.

"We'll leave for a bit. Leave the rabbit alone."

"B-But I like the bunny, un!"

"Too bad."

Itachi pulled Deidara out of the door, Kisame following after them. Meanwhile, Boogle sniffed the air, and frantically scratched at her nose.

Itachi staggered into his room and made a huffing noise, and then walked over to the rabbits hutch over in the corner of his room. Boogle was lying down on the floor of the hutch, her brown eyes staring into Itachi's charcoal orbs. The two stared at each other for a moment, until Itachi blinked and tossed his head slightly.

Bah. What was he talking about, anyway? It was a _rabbit._ A _RABBIT._

It wouldn't cause him any trouble.

Infact, it was kinda… Fluffy.

Kinda _very_ fluffy…

Itachi held his hand into the hutch, where Boogle sniffed it slightly. Her velvety noise touched Itachi's fingertips, making Itachi flinch slightly.

…The hell? He doesn't flinch by a rabbit.

It'll all be over soon…

After the quiet moment between the bunny and Itachi, the temperature had risen by at least 10°C. The temperature was now about 45°C, much to Kisame's horror. In response to Kisame's horror, the Akatsuki lair began to smell of cooking fish, much to all of their disgust. Needless to say, Kisame took a very long, very cold shower, and went off to his bedroom not long after. So really, Itachi was stuck in a room with Deidara and Tobi.

"Hey, hey, weasel. I'm bored, un."

"Wanna play cards, un?"

"…No."

"I'll play cards, Deidara-sempai!!"

"Shut up Tobi, un!!"

Itachi, bored out of his brains, got up from the chair, mopped his forehead, and turned to leave.

"Hey, hey! Weasel, where do you think you're going, un?!"

"Taking a shower." Itachi groaned, as he left Deidara and Tobi behind, Deidara blinking slowly while his palm-mouths licked the cards, while Tobi hung onto Deidara's shoulder, examining him like he was some animal in a zoo.

"…Sempai?"

"What is it Tobi. un?"

"…Why doesn't Itachi-san like the bunny?"

Deidara snorted slightly. "Because he's an arrogant snotrag, that's why."

"Oh."

The room was silent for a couple of moments.

"…Sempai?"

"What is it Tobi, un?!" Deidara's voice was laced with impatience.

Tobi flinched slightly, but then mumbled, "…When did Leader-sama choose Itachi-san to take care of the bunny?"

"I dunno. What am I, supergeek, un?!"

"N-No, sempai!!"

Meanwhile, Itachi has slowly trudged to his room, twitching when Deidara or Tobi's loud voices flooded his already-flooded brain.

Many hours later. Itachi was lying in his bed, the blankets half-thrown across his legs. His chest fell with a steady rhythm as he slowly inhaled and exhaled, his long black hair strewn across his face and across his pillow. His eyes were peacefully shut, and he was so deep in his sleep, he didn't rouse when Deidara and Tobi quietly sneaked into his room.

"Tobi, keep quiet, un."

"Sure thing, sempai."

**TWACK.**

"Owie…"

"Tobi, what the hell did you do, un?!"

Tobi was hopping around on one foot. "I stubbed my toe."

Deidara sighed in exasperation, and hissed at Tobi, "No idiocy, Tobi. We need to be quiet and not wake weasel, un."

"…Why are we doing this anyway, sempai?"

"Because," Deidara snickered slightly. "It would be funny, un. I want to see the look on weasel's face, un." Deidara snuck over to Boogle's hutch and picked her up out of her cage. She made no protest, so Deidara whispered, "Now, Tobi. When I give a signal, we get out, un. Kapiche?"

"Erm…Kapiche, sempai." Tobi mumbled, edging towards the door. Deidara didn't notice, however.

Deidara snuck quietly over to Itachi's bed, where he still lay in deep sleep; highly rare for the Uchiha. Deidara carefully placed Boogle upon Itachi's chest, where she sat down, soft paws laying upon his bare skin.

"Go Tobi, un! Go go go!!" Deidara whispered hurriedly, ushering Tobi out the door. When Tobi got out, he took one final look at Itachi, smirked slightly and flipped him off, and then followed Tobi out of the room.

Boogle sniffed at her surroundings, looked at Itachi's peaceful sleeping face, chewed on a bit of his hair, then (quite foolishly) burrowed herself into Itachi's loosely-tied pants.

…Crap.

There was something furry, fat and warm lying on top of Itachi, but he has no idea what.

"Hnuh?" Itachi mumbled, sitting up slightly. "What's going on?" He only just woke up, and was still groggy. "Is that you, Kisa-"

He stopped dead in what he was saying. A furry, _rabbit _face was sticking out of the waistband of his pants, staring at him.

The two stared at each other for a moment, until Boogle began quietly chewing on the elastic of the clothing.

Itachi's face once peaceful face morphed into one of murder, as he yelled so loudly Sasuke probably heard all the way in Konoha…

"**DEIDARA!!"**

"Yes?" Deidara chirped, flouncing into Itachi's room, a large grin plastered onto his face. Tobi followed behind, looking sheepish.

Itachi's eye was twitching. He viciously grabbed the rabbit by the ears (Tobi squeaked slightly, and his hands flew up to his face), and held her up to them. "Does _**THIS **_little…_**THING**_ ring-a-bell?!" He said in a icy cold tone, shaking her slightly.

Oh, if only looks could kill.

Deidara burst into laughter and slumped over on the floor, making no attempt to stifle his laughter, despite it being about six am.

Tobi burst into a teary babble, "Oh, I'm-so-sorry-Itachi-san-I-tried-to-stop-him-but-he-wouldn't-listen-and-oh-I'm-so-sorry!!"

Tobi (literally) got down on his knees and placed his hands in a prayer pose up at Itachi. "PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME!!" Tobi said tearfully, praying to the gods available that Itachi wouldn't murder him and the bunny.

Itachi twitched once more, Boogle still dangling by her ears. She made a grunting noise and swing around to bite at Itachi. He simply dropped her, and she landed with a splat on the floor. She made a break for it, but couldn't because Tobi picked her up lovingly in his arms and crooned, "She didn't mean it."

Itachi said in a fake pleasant tone, "Oh, I'm **SURE **she didn't mean it."

Deidara made a choking noise on the ground, tears of laughter running down his face. "W-weasel, you-you're face w-was…TOO F-FUNNY!!" He let out an unrestrained howl of laughter and pounded the floor with his fist, cackling with glee.

Tobi was crooning to the rabbit still, Deidara was laughing still, and Itachi just flopped down on the bed, his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

What a way to start the week with the rabbit.


	3. Day 2

"…_Dear GOD. I was actually beginning to think that I'd survive this week, but after that, I know I can't. A rabbit down my pants…UNFORGIVEABLE."_

_**Here, Boogle Bunny!**_

**Recap: Itachi went to sleep, and Deidara and Tobi put Boogle on him while he was sleeping. Boogle managed to get into Itachi's pants (literally) and that's about it.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ≠ **aBoOm-Un

**Author Note: HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE - Erm, I mean…I love you guys? –pummeled with tomatoes-**

_By aBoOm-Un_

_**Day 2**_

"Hey, hey. Weasel."

"…"

"Are you even listening to me, un?!"

Itachi visibly twitched, raised the straightening iron tongs up to his slightly-damp hair and clamped down probably a little _too _hard. Deidara poked the irate man's shoulder-blade, an somewhat annoyed-but-amused expression plastered onto his face.

"Look, if you're still pissed about the rabbit, you don't have to say anything, un," Deidara looked at Itachi in the mirror, and snickered slightly, "Your expression kinda reads it loud and clear."

"_I am in my happy place. I am calm, cool, colle-"_

"Weasel, un? Hellloooo?"

"_-__**cted**__, pea-"_

"Helllooooooooo?" The blonde poked the other mans shoulder-blade once more, before tugging on a lock of his hair. "You there?"

"…_-peaceful, happy. I am a river-"_

"EARTH TO WEASEL!" Itachi shuddered violently and dropped the straightening iron as Deidara shouted in his ear, clamping his hands onto Itachi's shoulders and shaking him, "ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, OR DID YOUR WEINER BROTHER SNEAK IN YOUR HEAD AND MAKE YOUR BRAIN IMPLODE, UN?!"

"YOU made my brain implode, Deidara, so go yell at Tobi or something." Itachi resumed straightening his hair, brow furrowing as Deidara huffed slightly and began rambling about Tobi running an errand for Zetsu. Or something.

Despite all that, Deidara turned heel and stalked out the door, a small sigh of relief coming from the Uchiha prodigy.

However, all peace must come to a quick end for Itachi. He's in the Akatsuki, after all. It's where Deidara lives.

"Erm…Weasel? You better come out here, un…"

Itachi's small smile dropped. _"Crap."_

Walking out the bathroom with only a pair of pants on, (All over the world, many fangirls screamed with happiness) Itachi walked into his bedroom to see Deidara standing by Boogle's hutch, a bland look upon his face. Itachi made a small looping hand gesture and said slowly, "…Yes, Deidara?"

"Boogle is gone, un."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Itachi approached the cage, to see that the blonde artist spoke the truth.

"…Well, that's bloody fantastic."

Hearing a tiny thud, Itachi spun around, glaring at the doorway where Boogle sat. She looked up at the two fully-grown men, her black nose twitching slightly, brown eyes watching them intently. Seeing Itachi crack his knuckles, Boogle turned tail and fled the scene.

"There she goes, un!!" Deidara whooped gleefully. Itachi meanwhile, cursed loudly and ran after the fat ball of fur.

( - - - )

"Goddammit." Itachi ran a quick hand through his half-straightened hair, a look of utter annoyance on his face. Kisame walked leisurely beside the fuming young man, a bemused expression upon his face.

"Itachi-san, how does Boogle keep on getting _out _the hutch? You _do _remember to close it, right?"

"Of course I remember to shut the damn thing!!" The Mange-Sharingan wielder was getting pissed. That wasn't a good sign. Kisame gulped slightly, taking a slight step away from his partner. He didn't want to oppose Itachi at the moment.

Itachi exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. This really wasn't good for him. But then again, it couldn't get any worse than it was at the moment…

"**UCHIHAAAAAA!!!!!**"

The pair winced slightly, and Kisame placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "You're on your own, Itachi-san."

Oh no, it got a _LOT _worse.

Managing to make his way to Kakuzu's room, he poked his head through the doorway. "What is it, Kakuzu?" He mentally kicked himself at how pathetic he sounded.

The older man, who was twitching violently, raised his hand. "Does this _thing _belong to you?!"

Itachi's eyes went wide. Boogle was being held up by the ears, while she made those funny grunting noises. But, that wasn't what he was focused on…

…Because poking slightly out of Boogle's mouth was a ¥10,000 bill.

"…Crap."

"_Crap _is right, you pathetic piece of it!!" Kakuzu roared, yanking the half-eaten bill out of her mouth. "She ate _TEN _of those notes, Uchiha!! _TEN_!!"

Throwing the rabbit towards Itachi, the Sharingan-user barely had time to catch her, because gravity wasn't exactly on her side. But, what shocked Itachi the most was that despite the fact he was holding her, she didn't squirm to get away from him. In fact, she more like _buried _her head into the crook of Itachi's arm.

Absently, Itachi placed his hand upon her head, and looked Kakuzu straight in the eye. "What do you want me to do about it?

Sucking air in between his teeth, Kakuzu glared hatefully at Itachi and the rabbit. "You will get my money back, OR ELSE." Deciding not to anger him anymore, Itachi simply nodded and quickly walked out of the older mans room, the rabbit still not putting up a fight.

Walking down the hallway, Itachi caught sight of two pairs of eyes peering at him and the rabbit through a slightly-open door. "Deidara, Kisame, stop staring. It's rude."

The stated crept sheepishly out of the room, the Sharkman stating slowly, "…Why is she so calm?"

"Are you like," Deidara snickered, "Mr. Bestiality, un?" Kisame snorted at this, while Itachi frowned.

"Most people who make fun of something like that are hiding their own personal secrets."

Deidara's smile dropped, while the man next to him let out a shout of laughter. "You guys, if you ask me, the rabbit is a good thing. I don't think I've laughed so much in my life!"

Deidara and Itachi turned to stare at the still-snickering Sharkman. Deidara whistled low, "Wow, that's kinda sad, un. You've never laughed harder?"

"For once, I agree with Deidara. That's kinda pathetic." Itachi shrugged slightly.

The two started shaking their heads, while Kisame sweat-dropped slightly. "W-What are you guys on about?"

The blonde made a "Tsk-tsk" noise, and slung his arm around Itachi's shoulder. "Truly pathetic, un."

"Do not touch me, Deidara." Itachi frowned at the artist, who quickly withdrew his arm from around the sociopaths neck. Itachi nodded slightly when Deidara did so, and pressed his pointer finger behind Boogles neck slightly. "Kisame, lets go."

The stated man nodded, while Deidara whistled, "Oi, oi!! What about me, un? Are you guys having a 'party'?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, while Itachi looked down at the rabbit and shrugged.

"What the hell."

Kisame picked the rabbit up and threw the poor thing at Deidara's head, hitting him dead on. "Ack!"

The blue-skinned man snickered slightly, while his companion simply smirked at Deidara, who was rubbing his nose gingerly. He looked up at the two and opened his mouth to shout at them, but paused for a bit, and his angry look turned into a grin.

Kisame simply raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Deidara pointed down the hall. "The rabbit escaped again, un."

The pair stopped smirking, while Deidara hooted. "Catch it if you can, un!!"

Oh she can run, but she can't hide.

Kisame and Itachi sent one look at each other for a split second before sprinting after the fat blob, Kisame grabbing Samehada, Itachi preparing the strongest damn Katon jutsu he knew.

* * *

** Block Material:D**


	4. Day 3

"_¥100,000. No rabbit can eat ¥100,000 worth of bank notes. Except for this one, of __course__. Pein…you shall __**PAY**__."_

_**Here, Boogle Bunny!**_

**Recap: Boogle escaped and ate ten ****¥10,000 notes. Itachi didn't finished straightening his hair.**

…**I love you guys? –pummeled with more tomatoes-**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Nah-roo-po ≠ **aBoOm-Un

_By aBoOm-Un_

_Day 3_

The crunch of a pocky stick was heard as Kisame, Deidara and Tobi leisurely watched Itachi push a vacuum around Deidara's small workshop, a loud sucking sound filling their ears until it stopped for a brief second. The vacuum spluttered and the power died, leaving the four men in the darkness.

"…Un."

Itachi looked along the lines of crying.

( - - - )

Falling face-first onto the worn-out couch, Itachi let out a noise which sounded cross between a curse and an angry moan. Kisame and Deidara sat tentatively next to him, the former placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Itachi-san…You need a break. How about Deidara and I take Boogle for a while?"

"Knock yourself out. You better get to work, she's running down the hall." The Uchiha's voice was muffled as he talked into the leather of the couch. The Sharkman looked over his shoulder to see the stated Boogle run past but then sit down, scratching leisurely behind her ear. Boogle stopped scratching and locked gaze with him, the two staring at each other for a while before she got up and hopped down the hall. Deidara raised an eyebrow at Kisame, who simply shrugged in response.

"I'll do it later."

The three men sat in silence for a while, until about a minute later the door creaked open, and a swirly mask peeked out of the doorway. "…Senpai? Itachi-san?"

"What do you want Tobi, un?" Deidara scratched his cheek lazily, eyeing his younger comrade with apparent disgust. Tobi meekly walked into the room, a bundle of fat and fur cuddled up his chest.

"She was running down the hall, Itachi-san. I thought you might of wanted her back…" When Itachi gave no response, Tobi cautiously approached the half-dead man, afraid that he would spring up at any moment and rip his head off, or at least give him seventy-two hours in Tsukiyomi.

Kisame and Deidara simply watched the young man step towards them along with the couch which Itachi lay upon, and very slowly lowered Boogle onto the Sharingan-wielding mans back. Boogle sniffed her new-found surroundings, leant forwards towards Itachi's long, black hair (which was _definitely _conditioned well, no doubt) and took a couple of strands into her mouth, chewing slowly.

A grin split onto Kisame's face, while Deidara simply smirked. Tobi clapped his hands together in utmost delight, while whispering in excitement under his breath, "How cute!!"

"Y'know, if you ask me…" Kisame leant over slightly, picking the rabbit up and placing it in his lap, "It's kinda…" He looked closely at it, while she sniffed his face, nose twitching slightly, "…cute." A smile came onto his face, as he petted it fondly on the head.

"You should keep it, Kisame-san!!" Tobi squealed with delight when Boogle bit gently down on the end of the Sharkman's finger, not hard enough to bleed, but still biting. Deidara snickered, while the Ex-Mist Nin frowned and gently tapped Boogle on the nose.

"_No."_

Boogle let go of his finger somewhat meekly, before hopping over Itachi's back once more and into Deidara's lap, where she burrowed herself into a fold of Deidara's Akatsuki cloak. Deidara snickered slightly, before placing his hand on her head. "Y'know what, Kisame? You're right, un. She _is _pretty damn cute."

Itachi slowly sat up on the couch, glaring at the two men who _dared _to call that damn bunny _cute_.

Oh, they'll all have hell to pay.

( - - - )

That night, when everyone was safely in bed and Boogle was safely in her hutch, there was silence.

Not for very long, mind.

A loud clang was heard, followed by a furious curse by someone with a deep voice. "Goddammit!!" Madara-Tobi hopped down the hall, clutching his right foot in pain, Sharingan-eyes scanning the darkened hallway. "Damn rabbit." Nobody better of heard him and get up to see what was a matter…Now, where was that damn rabbit?!

The spoken thing sat at the end of the hall, Tobi's orange swirl mask clutched in her teeth. She looked up at Madara-Tobi, who grinned evilly at her. "You're dead now, rabbit."

Boogle, smelling his anger, ran off down the hallway with his mask still in her mouth, barely able to support its weight along with her own. Madara-Tobi hobbled after her, his foot still in great pain. Seeing Boogle run through a half-open doorway, Madara-Tobi cursed. Someone was probably sleeping in there…

Hobbling as quietly as he could, Madara-Tobi peeked his head through the doorway.

It was Deidara's room.

Boogle was slowly hopping around the small, cluttered room, before scampering under the bed. Madara-Tobi cursed under his breath, before slowly stepping into blonde artist's room.

Deidara was mumbling illegibly in his sleep, while Madara-Tobi could very occasionally catch onto a couple of words; 'old lady', 'squelch' and 'cookie'. Madara-Tobi rolled his eyes, before slowly dropping to the floor and leaning underneath Deidara's bed, trying to push Boogle out from under there.

Boogle very carefully lent towards Madara-Tobi's hand and a grin split onto Madara-Tobi's face. "Got you now…Just come closer, you sonnuva-"

Boogle licked his hand, just out of reach.

Feeling a scream of rage explode inside his chest, Madara-Tobi jumped under the bed, grabbing Boogle by the ears, but also effectively cracking his back on the wooden frame.

"Ack! Fu-"

"Un..?"

Madara-Tobi paused, his heart skipping a beat. In his surprise, he let go of Boogle's ears.

Deidara lazily sat up in his bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Ergh…Who's there, un…?" The blonde wearily looked around his darkened bedroom, spotting nothing – or namely, no _one._

With a sigh, Deidara flopped back down onto his covers, shutting his eyes peacefully. From under the bed, Madara-Tobi breathed a sigh of relief.

"WHO'S THERE, UN?!" Deidara shrieked, sitting upright in his bed. "I know you're there, un!!"

Hearing a small noise from under his bed, Deidara slowly lowered himself onto his stomach, slowly leaning over the side of the bed. Deidara licked his lips in anticipation, grinning to himself.

"…I've got you NOW, PERVE- Oh, it's just you, Boogle."

Boogle peered out at Deidara from under his bed, black nose twitching, utterly _alone_. Deidara grinned, and wiggled his fingers. "Here, Boogle-bunny!"

Boogle leant towards his fingers, before hopping over. Slowly, the blonde coaxed her out from under his bed, before gathering her up in his arms. She sat there contently, before Deidara slowly crept out of his room, down the hallway, and into Itachi's room. The dark-haired man sat in silence on his bed, his gaze locking with Deidara's as the blonde artist entered the room.

"Un? Weasel, if you were up, why didn't you go get her?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I heard someone go after her. I figured it was some like Kisame, but…his voice was too deep." The two stared at each other for a moment, before Deidara sighed.

"A…nyhoo. Here's the bunny back, un."

"Hn."

Deidara placed the bunny back in her hutch, scratching her behind the ears and crooning to her. Itachi simply rolled his eyes. "Leave now, Deidara. Your work is done."

"Un!" Deidara huffed slightly and folded his arms. "I got her back for you. You owe me a thank you at least, un."

"Hn."

Deidara huffed once more, before walking out of Itachi's room. Itachi watched him go, before getting off his bed and walking over to Boogle's hutch. She lay down in the corner, nose twitching. The dark-haired young man watched her for a moment, before sighing to himself.

"Stupid Boogle."

Feeling a the tiniest of smiles creep up into his face, Itachi quickly brushed it off and frowned at Boogle, locking gaze with her. Boogle simply looked Itachi with her big brown eyes. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Itachi sighed.

"…I want rabbit for dinner tomorrow night."


End file.
